


Выход там

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day, Romance, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Чарли вдруг шумно вздыхает и машет рукой черт знает в каком направлении: «Выход там».





	Выход там

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, АУ, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и местом работы в британских шпионских службах
> 
> **Примечание:** сцена после секса; написано незадолго до премьеры сиквела
> 
> **Посвящение:** всем тем, кто все еще горит, несмотря ни на что <3

Чарли выгибается дугой и громко стонет — так, что этот стон отзывается вибрацией в груди Эггзи. И это так мощно, так откровенно, так горячо и ярко, что не хватает сил осознать до самого конца, будь то собственный сокрушительный оргазм или то, как сперма Чарли разливается между их животами, смешиваясь с потом. Они умудрились кончить почти одновременно, и Эггзи, оглушенный и чуть ли не обезумевший, может только держать крупно содрогающегося Чарли под собой. 

Он так великолепен в этот миг. Сила, от которой замирает где-то за грудиной, и своеобразная красота, подчеркнутая сумбурностью секса, и то, что он сдался Эггзи в руки и сейчас так сладко сжимается вокруг члена.

О, это было даже лучше, чем Эггзи себе представлял. 

Не то чтобы он много мечтал об этом, он просто пер вперед — с тех самых пор, как понял, что странное чувство в груди, которое взрывается под ребрами при взгляде на Чарли — вовсе не ненависть.

И да, Чарли, при всей его невыносимости, и снобизме, и отвратительном характере, и всем остальном, чертовски сексуален.

Эггзи, задыхаясь от восторга, подается ему навстречу, целуя распахнутый рот, и Чарли отвечает, яростно и почти зло, кусаясь и высасывая из Эггзи душу. А потом резко спихивает с себя, совсем невежливо вырываясь из объятий и соскальзывая с члена. Сразу стало как-то пусто и холодно, но Эггзи не сопротивляется.

Несколько пахнущих сексом и потом мгновений они яростно дышат, лежа рядом друг с другом. Почти раскаленное плечо Чарли обжигает Эггзи бок, но это даже приятно и удерживает на краю реальности, пока перед глазами все еще вспыхивают белоснежные круги только что прогремевшего оргазма.

Собравшись с духом и стараясь двигаться как можно меньше, Эггзи стаскивает с себя презерватив и небрежно завязывает его узлом. Роняет куда-то за пределы кровати, плевать, подберет и выкинет потом. 

Хотя Чарли оказался не таким уж чистюлей и вообще брезгливостью в сексе не отличался.

Ох. 

Ох!

Тут Чарли вдруг шумно вздыхает и машет рукой черт знает в каком направлении:

— Выход там. 

Его голос звучит хрипло и низко, ровно так же, как и все то, что он говорил во время секса. Чертовски возбуждающе. 

Эггзи несколько секунд смотрит на него, а потом наконец осознает посыл. 

Чарли поворачивает к нему голову, словно удивляется, что Эггзи не исполнил его приказ тут же, мгновенно. Как в сексе, ага. Поцелуй меня в шею. Ударь по заднице. Да наденешь ты уже презерватив или нет. Хватит тормозить, просто трахни меня! Да! Быстрее! Не останавливайся!

А теперь что? Вали отсюда, да? 

Зажмурившись на секунду, Эггзи глубоко вздыхает — легкие все равно еще жжет так, что хоть кричи, — открывает глаза и спрашивает настолько ехидно, насколько может в этой ситуации:

— Ты всех своих любовников так быстро выставляешь?

В конце концов, Эггзи только что был на высоте, и нет, он так считает не из-за самовлюбленности. Чарли не стеснялся довольно подробно и блядски горячо сообщать о своих впечатлениях прямо в процессе неистового траха.

Эггзи ожидает какой-нибудь длинной и язвительной речи, но Чарли сам все еще задыхается, и, видимо, не пришел в себя, потому что ограничивается одним-единственным и хриплым:

— Да.

И смотрит на Эггзи с таким видом, что, судя по всему, Эггзи должно немедленно стать очень, очень стыдно. 

Вот сволочь, а.

— Дай хоть отдышаться, мудак, — бурчит Эггзи, одновременно чертовски злой и в то же время восхищенный. 

Чарли не изменяет себе даже после того, как его тщательно и качественно выебали (по два оргазма на каждого, в конце-то концов!).

— Отдышешься на улице, — отрезает Чарли. — Вон из моей кровати. 

И хотя звучит он грозно, будто за неповиновением обязательно последует ужасная кара, Чарли даже не пытается пошевелиться. Он раскидывается на постели, прилипая к простыням из элитнейшего хлопка, голый, потный, забрызганный спермой, неприлично взлохмаченный, жадно глотающий воздух. 

Горячий настолько, что Эггзи возбудился бы снова, если бы не устал так сильно. 

Они нехило покувыркались сегодня. 

— Нет уж, — беспечно говорит Эггзи и заставляет себя приподняться на локте. — Я слишком долго пытался попасть в твою кровать, чтобы уйти так просто. 

И коварно пользуется тем, что Чарли еще пытается прийти в себя — нависает сверху, накрывает собой, мгновенно прилипая разгоряченной кожей к разгоряченной коже, и целует в раскрасневшиеся, влажные, мягкие от многих-многих поцелуев и не только губы.

Чарли пытается отпихнуть его, но Эггзи никогда не уступал ему в силе, даже, как выяснилось, после очень активного траха. Эггзи, наоборот, налегает сильнее, вжимаясь всем телом, и усиливает напор в поцелуе, и запускает пальцы во влажные кудри Чарли.

Все это, как Эггзи уже успел выяснить, действует безотказно. 

Чарли даже особо не пытается строить из себя недотрогу и быстро сдается, низко застонав Эггзи прямо в рот. 

Ох, боже, да.

Да, Чарли. 

Но все же Эггзи приходится довольно скоро оторваться от него и снова упасть на кровать рядом. Он слишком устал, серьезно.

— Ну блядь, — Чарли почти удается звучать сварливо. Но он все же подается ближе, когда Эггзи обнимает его рукой и закидывает на него ногу, прижимаясь всем телом. Так жарко и липко, но почему-то все равно феерически круто. 

— Быть может, ты разрешишь мне поспать здесь? — урчит Эггзи, лениво проводя кончиком носа по плечу Чарли. И чмокает где-то ближе к ключице под конец своего вопроса. 

Чарли так вкусно пахнет, с ума сойти. Почти Эггзи не замечал этого раньше? 

В конце концов, они же вместе жили в казармах Кингсмэн во время отбора на место Ланселота. Они видели друг друга и потными, и уставшими вкрай, и возбужденными, и только что отдрочившими, и какими только не. Почему Эггзи заметил все это только сейчас, когда прошло так много времени? И День В, и совместная (если это можно так назвать) работа Кингсмэн и британских секретных служб, и все это нелепое сотрудничество Эггзи и Чарли, щедро приправленное взаимной неприязнью и желанием победить друг друга...

Чарли пахнет силой, и жизнью, и терпкостью пота, и разгоряченной негой, и чем-то приятно-холодным, тем, что добавляет всему этому коктейлю нужной остроты. Эггзи не собирается отрываться от этого запаха в ближайшее время, что бы там ни думал Чарли. 

Тот немного елозит, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях Эггзи, и прикрывает глаза, откровенно сдаваясь. 

— О’кей, — нехотя гудит Чарли. — Но ты уйдешь до того, как я проснусь, и сделаешь так, чтобы я тебя больше не видел.

И даже не пытается звучать грозно. 

Эггзи внутренне ликует. Целует в изгиб сильной шеи, так влажно, как только может, и ведет языком, размазывая свою слюну, и гладит кончиками пальцев по испачканному спермой животу. Тот немного напрягается под прикосновением, а потом расслабляется снова. Но Эггзи все равно чувствует каменный пресс и довольно жмурится. 

— Конечно, милый, — мурлычет он так приторно, как только может. — Как скажешь. 

И снова чмокает в плечо.

Чарли вдруг дергается:

— Не зови меня!... — но тут же расслабляется снова, потому что Эггзи накрывает ладонью его мягкий член и сжимает. — А, ладно, как хочешь.

Интересно, почему он так не любит позволять любовникам оставаться в его постели? Или он все же врет и такому отношению удостаивает исключительно Эггзи? Хотя нет, Эггзи вполне может представить Чарли, выставляющего несчастных людей сразу после секса — еще до того, как успеваешь восстановить дыхание и осознать все, что произошло, хотя бы телесно. 

Но нет, Эггзи не собирается играть по правилам Чарли. Если бы он делал так, он бы не оказался здесь и сейчас, на дорогущих и безвозвратно смятых и испачканных потом и смазкой простынях, после охуенного секса. И, конечно, никуда он под утро не уйдет, и Чарли определенно в курсе этого, но он все равно расслабляется в объятиях Эггзи, растекается томной негой и сладкой усталостью, которые можно почувствовать на языке, и засыпает, даже не попытавшись вытереться от спермы.

Эггзи лежит в темноте, слушая его мерное дыхание, сколько хватает сил, а потом отрубается тоже, сквозь сон смутно думая о том, как утром сделает для Чарли самый крепкий кофе на свете, а потом выебет его прямо на кухонном столе, а потом они пойдут в душ, и Эггзи предложит сменить позиции, и пусть только Чарли попытается отказаться от всего этого...


End file.
